1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to methods of treating infectious diseases and pulmonary conditions. More particularly, the present invention is related to providing an effective treatment modality to combat infectious diseases and/or pulmonary distress conditions by administering histidine or its salts, analogs or derivatives to the affected subject.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various treatment modalities, including drug and antibiotic therapy, are known for combating pulmonary conditions and infectious diseases, both viral and bacterial. However, morbidity and mortality from infectious diseases and respiratory distress remain high despite recent advances in therapeutics. For instance, mortality rates associated with three common causative agents of bacterial meningitis, viz., Haemophilus influenzae, Neisseria meningitides, and Streptococcus pneumoniae, were 6.0%, 10.3%, and 26.3%, respectively, in the USA from 1978-1981 (Schlech et al., 1985, JAMA, 253:1749-54). Mortality rates have not changed significantly during the last 30 years, and in children and adults who survive bacterial meningitis, there is a high incidence of neurologic sequelae (Tunkel et al., 1990, Annals of Int. Med. 112:610-623).
Treatment of disease conditions arising from acquired immune disease syndrome (AIDS) and human T-cell leukemia (HTLV) series of viruses remains a problem and much progress needs to be made in these areas.